Bowl shaped metal nanostructure array is a specific morphology of metal grating and has a good application prospect, such as nano-optics, biochemical sensor, or surface plasma science. The metal grating can be made by Lift-off arts, electrochemistry process, or dry etching.
However, property and structure of the bowl shaped metal nanostructure array made by the electrochemistry process is instable. It is attributed to intrusion of chemistry reagent. It is difficult to make specific morphology and small nanostructure by Lift-off arts or dry etching. Thus, it is a challenge to make the bowl shaped metal nanostructure array with good stability.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a bowl shaped metal nanostructure array that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.